What happened after
by kyoskitten14
Summary: You ever wonder what happened after Sora and Riku came home in KH2? Well thats what this story's about. SoraxKiari This is rated teen for language, kissing, making out, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Hey, it's starting to get dark" said Sora looking up at the night's sky.

Riku looked up too and said, "Yeah it is... I guess we better get home..."

"yeah!" was Kairi's reply. So they all rode the boat back to the main island. They soon got to kairi's house, and she hugged them both and went off toward her house.

Riku and Sora walked in silence toward their houses which were practicly next door to each other.

About half way, Sora decided to break the silence and said, "What a day!!!!!!"

"Yeah," Riku replied with a smile. "I never really thought about how our first day back would be."

"Really? I've been _dreaming _of it!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's becuase you, my friend, don't have a life."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what it says." Riku said while lauging. Silence struck again and this time it stayed. When they were almost home Riku ended the silence this time.

"I can't shake the feeling that im forgeting something!" he said with annoyance.

Sora looked at him with surprise and said, " Yeah! Me too! But what could it be!?"

It didn't take them long to figure out what was. They both looked at each other, their faces pale and eyes wide. They had been so busy talking, relaxing, and just being home, that they forgot about their parents.

Then surprisingly, Sora smiled and said, "Wow! Riku I feel sorry for you! I've got the "saved all the worlds" thing as an excuse. Too bad for you though. If going away for almost 2 years to fall deep into darkness purposefully, does't get you in trouble, i dont know what will!" With that sora zipped off into his house, that they were conveniently standing in front of.

'Note to self,' riku thought, 'Kick sora's ass tommorrow..' Then all of a sudden he heard a crash and sora say "OW!" from sora's house.

'Note to self,' riku thought again, 'nevermind..' And with that riku walked into his doorway, toward a very long night!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from the kh games 1 and 2! (lol i forgot to put this on the first chapter ' Dont arrest me please)

Chapter 2

Sora woke up to a knock at his bedroom door. It was, obviously, his mother. He wasn't certain if he should open the door or not. What if she was still mad at him? Sora decided not to make even more angry and opened the door.

"Good Morning!" his mother said with a smile that would brighten up a room (ah! too bright!).

"Wow," Sora said, " You're surprisingly in a good mood today..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you were just so angry last night that i didn't think you would get over it in one night. I though it would take atleast a week."

His mother looked ashamed and said, "Yeah...maybe i was little harsh...after all you did save all of the worlds..."

"a little?" Sora said with one eyebrow raised.

" Ok, alot!" there was a moment of silence until Sora's mother said, "um...sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"yeah, mom, I love you too." Then all of a sudden the woman hugged Sora.

"I'm so glad your home!" she said with a sob.

"I know, I know.." Sora said while patting her back gently. Sora had never realised just how much effect this whole thing had on his mother. He had left without a single farewell. Of course, technically they all left. A sudden wave of guilt hit Sora.

Sora was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice it when his mom pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Dont you ever doing anything like this to me again!" she said with a half sob, half laugh. Now sora felt really guilty. So sora hugged her and apologized over and over again.

After a while, when his mother calmed down, they found themselves peering out the window, watching their fellow islanders walk by.

All of a sudden Sora heard an, "Uh oh," That couldn't be good...

"What is it?" sora asked his mother, slightly scared of her reply.

"Oh...I just remembered how much school you have missed." she said too casually.

Sora's eyes widened. Told you it couldn't be good. School...now that was going to be a major problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora sprinted across Riku's lawn and knocked loudly on his door…..no answer. So Sora persistently knocked even louder. It was about ten minutes until a groggy looking Riku came to the door.

"What do you want?!" said Riku through squinted eyes. They were both still in their pajamas (Sora never changed XD). Sora had his pajamas with keyblades on them (aw….) and Riku just had on some black boxers (whistle).

"Do you have any idea how much school we have missed?!" Sora asked.

"School? Why worry about such a petty thing?" Riku asked.

"Huh?"

"For God's sake! You're the freaking keyblade master!"

"But……but…"

"Ugh! Can you PLEASE leave me alone!? Do you not understand that I haven't had a good night sleep in over 2 years! I mean I couldn't sleep at Hollow bastion from the fear Maleficent was going to rape me! And do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep in Kingdom Hearts (the door, not the game people!)!? The whole thing's like a very bright light that you can't turn off! And I'm sure you can figure out why I couldn't sleep when I looked like Ansem!" yelled Riku.

Sora just stood there, stunned. Riku just slammed the door in his face and went back to his dreams.

Sora sighed as he walked toward Kairi's house.

"Maybe she'll help me…." Sora said to no one. When he got to her house, he knocked on her door and, unlike Riku, she answered it immediately.

"Hey Sora," she said," What's up?"

"What's up!? I'll tell you what's up!" Sora yelled, making Kairi back up, "I have to make up nearly two years of school. So does Riku, but he doesn't give a rat's ass about it and thinks sleep is more important, which really doesn't help me!"

"Oh! That's what you're so worked up about? I may be telling you this a little late, but you won't have to make up those days." Kairi said with a smile.

"What, why not?"

Kairi drew in a deep breath and said, "Because, the first year you were gone, we weren't here either, and after that we had so much to get in order that we didn't start school till like a month ago."

"Oh," Sora said, dumbfounded.

"I bet Riku already knew about it, Sora."

Sora just kept looking dumbfounded in his own cute way.

"Hey Sora?!" Kairi said suddenly, "Let's go to the beach together! Just the two of us (sound familiar). You know, since Riku is too busy…uh, sleeping."

Sora thought for a moment and then said, "Sure, why not?"

So Sora and Kairi took a boat to the island. There they walked around, had battles (even Kairi), talked with friends, and before they knew it, it was late and they were the only one's left on the beach, sitting on what I like to call their pier.

"Sora? Can I ask you something?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, anything," Sora replied.

Kairi gathered up some courage, took a deep breath, and said, rather loudly, "Are you gay?"

Sora would have fallen off the pier if Kairi hadn't caught him by the arm.

"Where did that come from?!" shouted Sora, bewildered.

"Rumors, I guess…." Kairi said.

"Oh." After that there was a silence, in which Kairi broke.

"You never answered my question," she said.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"You never told me if you gay or not."

"Of course I'm not gay!"

"Oh, good, because that would make it hard to do"

"Hard to do what?" Sora asked.

A blush spread across Kairi's cheeks. She looked up at Sora and said, "To do this!" At that moment Kairi's lips gently touched Sora's. At first Sora was surprised, but then he hugged Kairi to deepen their kiss. They sat there for a while, melting into one another, in front of the now sinking sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sora and Riku walked into a crowded fast food restaurant, ordered, and then sat at a small table in front of a window. As soon as the two sat down Riku started gorging in the food. In fact, he didn't notice Sora had not touched his food and was currently gazing out the window, until he was almost finished.

"What's going on Sora?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"There's something going on that I don't know about…yet. Now, what is it?!"

Sora warmly smiled. What made him think that he could possibly hide this from Riku? After all, Riku was his best friend and knew him better than anyone.

So Sora told him everything. From him and Kairi taking a boat to the island, to them kissing on the pier in front of the setting sun.

"Wow, man!" Riku exclaimed, "So what in the world is bothering you?!"

Sora looked around hastily and said, "Well she asked if I was gay and I of course said no. When I asked her why she'd asked, she said it was rumors. That's what bothers me! Have you heard any of these rumors?"

"Yeah, I've heard them, but it really isn't that big a deal. It's expected when two boys suddenly vanish together from an island."

"I don't think- wait! You mean people thought me and you were gay lovers!?"

Riku nodded.

"Ewww!" squealed Sora, "That's just wrong!!!!"

"Ugh! Can we please talk about something else! I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable!" Riku said while looking irritated.

"Yes, of course!"

There was a long pause but then Riku said, "So…you kissed Kairi, so you two are an official couple?"

"Yep!"

" So have you gotten to second base?"

"Huh?" Sora said with a confused look.

"Second base, have you gotten there yet?"

"What in the world are you talking about?!"

"Second base you idiot!"

"Idiot?! I'm not the one who switched from me kissing Kairi to baseball!"

"Ugh!" Riku said massaging his temples, "You're hopless!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Omg! I am so sorry for the delay in this story!! It has almost been a whole year! Wow! I am soooo sorry!! Oh and by the way, there is going to be bit of a plot change in this story. Don't worry, I am not going to take any of the real good stuff or anything, I am just going to put something in dealing with the nobodies, I kinda miss them, don't you? Oh well, here is the long awaited chapter 5!!_

Sora looked himself over in the mirror for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. He was extremely anxious about his date with Kairi, se he wanted to look nice, even though they were only going to watch a movie at his house.

He and Riku had talked about his planned date. Riku had told I that they should watch a scary movie, it worked every time, so Sora and Kairi were going to watch "Night of the Living Dead".

Sora's mom was fortunately was going to working late this particular night, so he and Kairi would get the whole place to themselves. Sora was kind of scared to tell his mom about him and Kairi. It's not like she would disapprove or anything, it is just that she would get overdramatic and try to plan everything for them all the time and all that stuff.

The brunette heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran downstairs to open the door. In his haste to get to his destination, Sora tripped and hit his head against the wall making him black out and fall to the ground.

Roxas woke up with a huge headache. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a semi familiar house, he just wasn't sure whosehouse it was.

"Well, I guess I should try to find out where the heck I am," Roxas said to particularly no one. So he first went up the stairs and went into the only door that he saw was opened. The room was painted red and had many objects hanging from the ceiling. Roxas figured this was somebody's bedroom when he spotted a bed, dresser, and many clothes strewn all over the floor. The boy walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture frame sitting on top of it.

In the picture, to his surprise, was Sora, Riku, and Kairi. On the picture someone had written "My friends are my power."

Roxas gasped and shouted, "This has got to be Sora's room! But wait….if I am here….then where is Sora!!"

_You see the plot change? Yeah, I thought you would. Thank you to all of my reviewers out there, you may be small but all off you are awesome!! Please Review! I will try to get the next chapter ASAP!! I promise……it might be a while though….I haven't even written it yet --'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Omg im so sorry...again...I'm scared someones going to come kill me in my sleep now. Yeah i know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "The stories not THAT good." yeah...i know...oh well at least I try, right? Anyway, I know this isn't much longer than it has been, but I will try harder to lengthen the chapters. Anyway, enjoy : )_

Sora awoke an unfamiliar sound of clanking bells. Sora opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room as well. He quickly sat up and looked all around him.

The first thing Sora saw was an abstract book shelf. He then turned toward the sound that had awoken him in the first place. There he found him self looking at a clock tower towering over a town. This was all seen through the huge window beside the bed.

"Wh-where am I?" Sora said uneasily, "What happened….last night?" With that, the memories flooded back to him.

"Oh crap…I must've gotten knocked out when I fell and hit my head?!" the boy yelled, "But that still doesn't explain how I got….here." Sora then reached back to scratch his head but was surprised to find, not his usual deadly spikes, but a slightly smooth surface.

Soras eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. He then ran quickly to the first mirror he could find and gasped as he saw a completely different person staring back at him, but unlike the foreign room and town, this face was extremely familiar. Although he had only seen this particular face once or twice, Sora knew this face almost as much as his own. It was the face of his nobody, Roxas.

Sora soon went into panic mode. Many questions ran through his head with no one to answer them. The main thing he wanted to know was how in the world was he supposed to get back home?

Sora was now determined to find some answers. He needed them and he needed them now! Who knows what could happen if he stayed her for too long. So Sora ran out the room to for some answers.

Although it had been quite a while since he'd actually been to twilight town, he still remembered where most everything was. He also remembered that Roxas had lived in a fake version of twilight town...or that is what he was told. did that mean that this town was in fact fake as well? So if it was all fake...then where was it? Sora then remembered that Roxas had merged back with him before, but then wondered what had become of his nobody. Did he just die out? Well apparently not. He somehow went back to his hime real or not.

Sora paused and started to massage his temples. It really was a shame that there was only one more case like his and Roxas'and that was Kairi and Namine's, which didn't help at all considering Kaira knew about as much as he did, maybe even less. Because of all of this, there was no way to find out answers besides to figure them out yourself. This was very unfortunate for Sora, for he had millions of guestion that may never be answered.

_So? What do you think? yeah, i know...it's not much, but it's all I've got right now, I have just been sooooo busy. please review!_


End file.
